


Пять прощаний

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, Jasherk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Porn, Breathplay, F/M, Howling Commandos smut, Light Sadism, M/M, Masochist Bucky Barnes, Multi, Period-Typical Homophobia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, World War II, vintage stucky
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk
Summary: Порой Баки совершенно терялся, если не сжимал свою винтовку в руках; терялся без приказов, которым можно было бы следовать, без миссий, которые необходимо было выполнять. А когда он был рядом со Стивом, он терялся ещё больше.Или «Пять раз, когда автор пыталась написать флаффную порнуху времён Воющих Коммандос, но все заканчивалось слезами и отсосом».





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [Bohemienne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemienne/pseuds/Bohemienne). Log in to view. 



> Предупреждение: PWP, полиамория, грязные разговорчики, секс по радио, секс в уборной, игры с дыханием, легкий садизм, легкий мазохизм, ООС Стива, сомнительный моральный облик Стива, ООС Баки, отношения Стива с Пегги.

Глава I

 

За тихие, как падение снега в темноте, часы перед миссией Воющие Коммандос полностью отрывались следующим вечером.

Морита выхватил бутылку ядрёного алкоголя из руки Джонса. Пойло булькнуло, ударившись о стеклянную стенку и угрожая выплеснуться наружу, его стойкий дух тут же обжёг всем ноздри. 

– Подождите, подождите. Слушайте, парни.

Они сидели вокруг костра, уже не волнуюясь, что их могут заметить; на тридцать миль вокруг них больше не было ни одного солдата ГИДРы, чья униформа не была бы безнадёжно перепачкана красным. Было холодно, но не настолько, чтобы костёр и шнапс не могли защитить от этого. Баки в любом случае почти не чувствовал холода. Сидя в кольце прочих, он был, пожалуй, слишком близко к Стиву, изнал, что надо бы отодвинуться, но не хотел привлекать к себе внимание, к тому же тепла, исходящего от Стива, благодаря суперсолдатской смеси, перегоняемому его слишком большим сердцем, было достаточно, чтобы прогнать любую стужу. 

Боже, было так классно просто быть достаточно близко к Стиву, чтобы ощущать его тепло. И Баки говорил себе, что можно удовольствоваться этим. Так что он держал свою кружку шнапса перед собой и ждал, в чём признается Морита.

– Я никогда-никогда в жизни… – Морита оглядел всех Коммандос, хищно сверкая улыбкой в свете костра, – никогда не ублажал леди в ее красные дни.

Джонс и Дуган оба застонали, Фальсворт только покачал головой и осушил свою кружку:

– Чего только не сделаешь ради любви, правда, парни?

Дернье тоже выпил и пожал плечами, явно очень довольный собой.

– Ладно, сейчас я скажу… – начал Баки, но тут заметил, что Стив поднёс свою кружку к губам. И выпил.

А значит, Стив делал это.

– Кэп! – выдохнул Джонс, прикидываясь поражённым. – Ты ж скользкий дьявол!

Уголки рта Стива заметно приподнялись. 

– Ну, да. Как Монти сказал, – он повернулся к Баки, поддев его плечом, но Баки просто молча смотрел на него. Он не ответил тем же, просто позволив Стиву толкнуть себя, краем глаза наблюдая, как потухла на его лице улыбка.

Алкоголь, который он успел выпить, выгорел внутри, оставив после себя серый пепел.

Стив опустил свою пустую кружку на землю.

– Похоже, мне на сегодня хватит, джентльмены. Завтра нам предстоит долгий переход до встречи с нашими.

– Сказал человек, который без труда обгоняет джип, – пробормотал Морита себе под нос.

– И который даже напиться не может. Я уже молчу о похмелье, – добавил Джонс.

Стив поднялся. 

– Оставим это. Все сегодня прекрасно поработали, – он отсалютовал им. – Постарайтесь тут не подраться, ладно?

– Ну, если наш капитан настаивает, – ответил Фальсворт.

Баки повернулся к Стиву, но тот уже забирался в палатку, куда они с Баки раньше закинули свои вещи.

– Сержант? – спросил Морита, взмахнув в воздухе бутылкой. – Ты собирался признаться следующим.

Баки моргнул и заставил себя вернуться обратно к костру. Порой он совершенно терялся, если не сжимал свою винтовку в руках; терялся без приказов, которым нужно было следовать, без миссий, которые нужно было выполнять. А когда он был рядом со Стивом, он терялся ещё больше.

Стив не сказал ему. Не сказал ему ни слова, твою мать.

– Э… нет. Я забыл, что собирался сказать.

– Тогда моя очередь, – сказал Джонс и выхватил бутылку у Мориты. Баки изо всех сил сосредоточился, чтобы оставаться с ними, сконцентрировался на том, что они говорят. – Я никогда-никогда в жизни не передёргивал в компании с другим парнем.

Дуган закатил глаза:

– Да неужели? Мы в армии, приятель. И ты заявляешь, что никогда не баловался сам с собой вместе с другими в общих бараках?

Джонс засмеялся:

– Я не это имел в виду, и ты это знаешь.

– Так что же ты мне прямо не сказал, дорогуша? – Дуган с наигранным кокетством захлопал ресницами Джонсу, развеселив этим Фальсворта и Мориту. Баки покачал своей кружкой, ожидая, кто ещё сострит. 

И снова Дернье пожал плечами и осушил кружку.

– Чёртов французик. Ну конечно! – фыркнул Дуган.

Морита покачал головой:

– Я вообще не понимаю, как эта игра его ещё не прикончила.

Он мог поставить свою кружку на землю. Все равно они бы никогда не узнали. Но после того, как Дернье признался, это было бы неспортивно.

И если уж быть до конца честным, он был всё ещё на грани, изрядно расстроен и ничего не имел против того, чтобы сбить нимб непогрешимости со Стива. «Это вовсе не пустяки», – сказал он самому себе. Если Стив собирался вывалить всем на обозренье своё бельё, то, чем они там с Картер занимались за закрытыми дверями, совать это всем в лицо, то и ему можно.

Баки быстро приложился к кружке. И сразу же все остальные взвыли, почуяв грязь.

– Да, точно, вы знаете, как это бывает. Ты озабоченный подросток, и вы с другом находите пачку неприличных открыток твоего старика, тут уж никто не будет ждать своей очереди.

Морита поднял указательный палец.

– Озабоченный подросток… ты, конечно же, не имеешь в виду нашего дорого звёздно-полосатого золотого мальчика, ведь так?

Баки изобразил кривую ухмылку – он слишком хорошо знал, как играть эту роль, умел делать это с той же лёгкостью, как завязывать шнурки – и отпил ещё. Не важно, что внутри он ощущал себя таким же палёным дерьмом, как эта выпивка.

Все коммандос снова зашлись дружным хохотом. Баки осушил свою кружку и поставил её кверху дном на землю. 

– Ладно, парни. Тут я схожу.

– Одолжить вам с Кэпом журнал с девочками? – спросил Дуган, вызвав этим новый взрыв хохота.

Баки указал на него пальцем, продолжая пятиться в сторону палатки:

– Как смешно. Ты просто ужасен. Дернье, не дай этим унылым домоседам споить тебя до смерти, ладно?

Дернье вскинул два пальца ко лбу в шутливом салюте, и Баки нырнул в палатку, которую они делили со Стивом.

Тот дышал ровно и глубоко, уже крепко спал. Случалось, что одного звука дыхания Стива хватало, чтобы Баки сморило, как под шум океанских волн. Но сейчас он чувствовал себя слишком сбитым с толку, потерянным. Это глодало его внутри, под кожей, мысли о Стиве и той даме там, в Лондоне. Хотя чему он так удивлялся? Да и удивлялся ли, на самом деле – он же всегда знал, что всё к тому и шло. Но то, что Стив не сказал ему, жгло очень сильно. То, что он не счёл Баки достаточно важным человеком, чтобы поделиться с ним.

Он лёг на свой тюфяк и сбросил ботинки, снял брюки и куртку, оставшись в носках, кальсонах и рубашке. Несмотря на всю его возню, смех и шум снаружи палатки, Стив даже не пошевелился во сне.

Баки устроился на боку, прижался грудью к спине Стива и положил руку ему на бедро.

Ритм дыхания Стива чуть сбился. Стало быть, он уже не спал. Баки наклонился к плечу Стива и зарылся носом ему в шею.

– Баки, – произнёс Стив глубоким, ещё более низким ото сна голосом. Даже Баки не был настолько одурманен, чтобы вообразить, будто это вызвано чем-то большим. 

– Ты не сказал мне, – прошептал Баки. – Почему ты мне не сказал?

Ему не нужно было уточнять, о чём речь. Стив напрягся под его прикосновением.

– Я не думал, что тебя… – Стив замялся, – что тебя это волнует.

– Врёшь, – его пальцы скользнули по мышцам живота Стива , сужающихся к его паху. – Ты не хотел, чтобы я знал.

– Она леди. Я не счёл себя в праве болтать об этом.

– Но она же была твоей первой – в смысле, первой женщиной. И ты не сказал мне.

Стив медленно втянул воздух носом и выдохнул.

Баки передвинул ладонь Стиву на живот, твёрдые мышцы пресса отчётливо ощущались сквозь ткань кальсон. 

– В чем дело, Стив? Ты решил, что я заревную, что я не пойму?

– Я знаю, что мы больше не дети, – прошептал Стив. – Всё уже не так, как было… раньше. Каждый вечер ты танцуешь всё с новыми партнёршами, смотришь на каждую, будто она целый мир для тебя, провожаешь её домой, а следующим вечером всё начинается по новой…

Баки подавил стон, уткнувшись в плечо Стиву.

– Ты же знаешь, что я делаю со всеми этими девушками в Лондоне, – прошептал он. – Я отвожу их домой, иногда целую на прощание в щеку и ухожу. Ничего больше. – Его рука скользнула под пояс кальсон Стива. – Ничего вроде этого.  
Стив заскулил. Даже в доспехе своих мускулов, силы и мощи, он по-прежнему оставался всё тем же тощим пацаном. 

– Баки…

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я остановился? – прошептал Баки Стиву в самое ухо. От всех остальных парней воняло куревом, и грязью, и усталостью от долгих дней на ногах, но только не от Стива. От него пахло грёбаным солнечным светом, вымытым с мылом, и Баки хотелось захлебнуться этим запахом снова, потерять себя в нём, как в тех горячечных снах, которые снились ему, когда он был подростком. – Пожалуйста, – его рука опустилась ниже, касаясь бархатной кожи в паху Стива, – скажи мне остановиться.

Стив сглотнул, Баки почувствовал, как его горло дрогнуло под его губами. 

– Нет.

Баки сжал его в руке, и, боже, он стал ощутимотолще, чем был раньше. И хотя прошло столько лет, он знал, как правильно скользить ладонью, помнил верный ритм, и как Стив двигал бёдрами, вжимаясь жёсткой задницей в его собственный пах.

Свободной рукой Баки поправил свой член в штанах, так, чтобы он прижимался ровно между ягодиц, и Стив весь содрогнулся, почувствовав это, у него звезды засверкали перед глазами.

– Тише, Стив. Ни единого звука, – поддразнил Баки и сдавил зубами мочку уха Стива. Стив едва сдержал стон, и Баки почувствовал, как это отдалось в его теле.

Баки увеличил скорость, крепко сжимая член Стива, и с силой укусил его за плечо, больше не стараясь быть нежным, как приходилось раньше. 

Напряжение росло в нём неотвратимо, невыносимо, и он прекрасно понимал, что завтра ему предстоит делать марш-бросок в этих самых кальсонах, но уж если ему придётся это делать, то и Стиву тоже. Ему нужно было как-то притушить сияние его золотого мальчика. Напомнить ему о том, кем они были однажды…

Баки вдавился в спину Стива, все его мышцы свело, и рука дрогнула и сбилась, когда он потерял себя на несколько дивных мгновений, весь поглощённый белым сиянием. И только тело Стива прижималось к нему, никаких войн и никого, кто мог бы осудить их, и никаких тревог, только он и его Стив, и тишина ночи вокруг них. А потом Стив заскулил снова, и Баки торопливо закрыл ему рот ладонью, заглушая его стоны, пока Стив бился и содрогался, кончая. Стив с силой прикусил его пальцы, до крови, но Баки это не волновало, его вообще ничего не волновало сейчас, когда у него было это мгновение, которое он мог сохранить в своей памяти. А когда оргазм Стива схлынул, он высвободил руку из штанов Стива и посмотрел обернувшемуся Стиву в глаза в окружившей их темноте, и не отводил взгляда, пока вылизывал семя Стива со своей руки, палец за пальцем.

Нижняя челюсть Стива дрогнула, как будто он собирался сказать что-то, но вместо этого только повернулся в руках Баки и свернулся у него на груди, как будто до сих пор все ещё был куклой из прутиков, и заснул.

Снаружи было совершенно тихо, и на минуту Баки подумал, что остальные ребята уже расползлись по своим палаткам вслед за ними. Но потом разговор снаружи донёсся вновь, только тише, чем до этого – всего пара голосов. Баки прижался губами ко лбу Стива и постарался не думать о том, что будет дальше. Он знал, что уже никогда ему не будет так хорошо, как сейчас.


	2. II

Глава II

 

Чёртову совещанию после миссии не предвиделось конца.

– Нет, я это не одобряю. Мы будем слишком заметны на склоне холма. Там нет никакого укрытия: ни деревьев, ничего. – Стив указал на карту, которую Баки давно уже бросил рассматривать. – Надо придумать более разумный способ подобраться к их складу.

– Если пойдём под прикрытием ночи, – сказал Фальсворт, – всё будет в порядке. Как в тот раз, в Люцерне.

– Только в том случае, если они не усвоили урок и не приготовились встречать нас, – ответил Стив.

В бункере, глубоко в подземельях Лондона, было невозможно дышать из-за духоты; Баки, было тесно внутри собственной кожи. Он извёлся, не в силах ждать, когда уже всё закончится, он сможет, наконец, покурить и осушить пинту чего-нибудь, что поможет снять напряжение.

Конечно же, то, что ему было на самом деле нужно – это Стив Роджерс, только вот он совершенно не готов был признаться в этом. Возможно, никогда не будет готов. Стив, похоже, собирался делать вид, что между ними ничего не случилось, и таким уж Баки был дураком, что только рад был ему в этом подыгрывать.

Но так уж вышло , что Стиву всегда удавалось каким-то немыслимым образом пробираться к нему под кожу, будто заноза, которую невозможно потом достать. Баки думал, что избавился от этой боли давным-давно. Но вот теперь он оказался ровно там же, откуда всё началось, только ещё и с чёрной пропастью, разверзшейся между ними в последние шесть месяцев. И большей частью по его вине.

Он невольно потёр сгиб локтя в том месте, как будто до сих пор мог чувствовать отметины от иглы в этом месте. Нет, не всё. Всё же не всё было его виной.

Наконец, агент Картер хмыкнула и резко направилась прочь от стола, щёлкая каблуками по бетонному полу. Она и правда идеально подходила Стиву, невольно подумал он, такая темпераментная и решительная. А ещё он подумал, знает ли она о том, кем они со Стивом были друг другу до того, как СНР подцепило его на крючок. Что бы она подумала, если бы знала о них со Стивом.

Конечно же, тот не сказал ей. Баки бы уж точно узнал об этом, если бы Стив сказал ей, он был в этом уверен. С другой стороны, Стив был не из тех, кто заводит отношения на стороне. И вовсе не потому, что у него раньше не было на это шансов. Чёрт, возможно, то, что случилось между ними, было всего лишь разовой акцией, данью старым временам, ничего такого, что бесчисленные солдаты не делают, чтобы спастись от холода и одиночества на фронте.

Баки не был уверен, что хочет знать ответ, но и не мог справиться с этими мыслями. Это было его промахом. Так что он втёрся между Фальсвортом и Стивом, склонившимися над картой, и молниеносно ущипнул Стива прямо за его звёздно-полосатую задницу.

Стив ошарашено вскинул брови, резко мотнул головой, чтобы узнать, видел ли кто-нибудь, но за ними была только глухая стена. После этого он хмуро глянул на Баки – не смей – но Баки ответил ему ухмылкой.

– Я думаю, вы, парни, неправильно подошли к задаче, – сказал Баки и повернул карту вверх ногами. – Как насчёт вот этого узкого прохода с южной стороны?

– Что? Промаршировать туда и подставить наши задницы прямо под огонь снайперов, охраняющих эту точку с высоты? – возмутился Дуган. – Эй, сержант. Ты же сам снайпер. Скажи, разве это не первое место, которое ты облюбовал бы в надежде на лёгкую добычу?

– Нет, если бы я думал, что нет ни одного шанса, что кто-то окажется настолько глуп, что попробует подобраться с юга. Я бы устроился на одном из деревьев вот тут вот и, как ты сказал раньше, следил бы за склонами холмов.

Стив обернулся к нему с привычно напряжённым выражением на лице, которое было у него всегда, когда он надевал форму.

– Ладно, сержант. Я так понял, ты всерьёз считаешь, что нам стоит пойти через этот лаз?

– Он обеспечит нам наилучшее укрытие, так что да, – Баки смотрел ему прямо в глаза, в эту ясную голубизну, навстречу вызову, который сиял в них, и на который он никогда не мог не ответить. Приоткрыв рот, он провёл языком по краю верхних зубов. – Может оказаться тесновато, Кэп. Но готов спорить, мы с этим справимся.

Красные пятна вспыхнули на лице Стива: на его щеках, ушах и на шее. Баки с минуту выдерживал его взгляд, ухмыляясь, потом снова повернулся к карте. 

– Нам придётся сначала взобраться на сотню футов вверх, чтобы попасть туда, – сказал Джонс. – Но ничего такого, чего бы мы не делали раньше…

Стив прочистил горло и повернулся к остальным, но Баки уже не слушал его. Он мог думать только о том, как Стив обычно краснел сразу всем телом. Как он скучал по этому. Как скучал по времени, когда был тем, из-за кого Стив краснел. 

Будь то шёпот в самое ухо, когда они проходили близко друг к другу в один из клубов в Бруклине, или хитрый взгляд, каким он смотрел на Стива, подцепляя его ногу своей под столом в буфете. Теперь всё было иначе: Стив стал богом, символом нации, а он – грёбаной размазнёй, которая видит над собой улыбающееся лицо доктора из ГИДРы каждый раз, когда закрывает глаза.

– Сержант? – спросил Фальсворт, глядя на него. – Ты согласен?

Баки моргнул, возвращаясь в реальность.

– Ага, – сказал он, хотя представления не имел, о чём речь. – Как по мне, звучит круто.

А потом повернулся и вышел из комнаты.

***

– Эй, – Стив нагнал его в лабиринте коридоров базы, упрятанной глубоко в чреве Лондона. – Баки, подожди.

– Хочешь сделать мне выговор, Кэп? За то, что покинул совещание без разрешения офицера.

Стив прошёл мимо него и остановился, заблокировав собой проход. На мгновение его фигура показалась Баки карикатурно несоразмерной, как в тот раз, когда на аллее Брайтон Бич на них нарисовали шарж, и художник изобразил Стива восьми футов росту и переборщил со вмятинкой на подбородке Баки. Это больше не был тот Стив, который возился с его молнией под толстым одеялом, пока остальные члены семьи Барнсов спали вокруг них, не тот Стив, с губами фарфоровой куклы, на вкус похожими на приход весны. Да, в сущности, и он сам был уже не тот Баки.

– Что с тобой происходит, Бак? – начал Стив суровым тоном, но пока говорил, смягчился. – Если я сказал что-то не так или…

– Не имеет значения, – Баки шагнул в сторону, но Стив продолжал загораживать проход. – Поверь мне, приятель, ты не захочешь об этом слышать.

Стив скрестил руки на груди.

– А ты всё же попробуй рассказать.

Двое офицеров разведки в полной форме показались в другом конце коридора; Стив отступил в сторону, чтобы пропустить их. Баки покачал головой:

– Не здесь.

Стив помедлил, по его лицу ничего нельзя было понять, потом кивнул:

– Иди за мной.

Они свернули на развилке и миновали ещё несколько коридоров, а потом Стив достал ключ и отпёр непримечательную дверь без какой-либо таблички на ней. Помещение за ней выглядело чем-то средним между кабинетом и шкафом; зажатый у стены стол был совершенно чист, зато полки над ним ломились от пыльных книг и вспомогательных материалов.

– Технически, это мой кабинет, – пояснил Стив. – Мне положено иметь кабинет как капитану, хотя я его особо и не использую.

Они втиснулись в крошечную комнату, и Стив закрыл и запер за ними дверь.

– Стив, – начал Баки, но Стив вдруг поймал его лицо ладонями и поцеловал так, будто бы утопал, а Баки был его последним глотком воздуха.

Баки скользнул на стол, уселся и притянул Стива между своих ног. Рот Стива был дьявольски жарким, а его руки такими уверенными, когда они сжимали китель Баки, что на минуту Баки забыл из-за чего намеревался злиться. Чёрт, да он собственное имя забыл, потеряв себя в жадном трении губ Стива,и том, какой гладкой казалась челюсть Стива, которую он гладил большим пальцем, и сбившемся дыхании Стива на его щеке, когда они медленно отстранились друг от друга. 

Баки положил обе руки на бёдра Стива и притянул его ещё ближе.

– Я скучаю по тебе, – сказал Баки, не смея поднять глаз. – Скучаю по тому, кем мы всегда были.

Стив погладил Баки по волосам, успокаивая повторяющимися прикосновениями. Челюсть Стива напряглась, как если бы он очень серьёзно раздумывал над тем, что сказать, но сам факт, что ему вообще пришлось задуматься над этим, уже дал Баки понять то, что ему нужно было узнать.

Баки был чёртовым тупицей. Не смог уйти по-хорошему; не смог остаться просто благодарным за те украденные мгновения в лесу и больше никогда не думать об этом.

Но это была правда. Он скучал по Стиву, и каждый раз, когда он смотрел на него, эта тоска впивалась в него всё сильнее и сильнее, как слишком туго затянутая верёвка.

– Всё было по-другому тогда, – наконец сказал Стив. – Не было миллионов глаз, неотрывно наблюдающих за нами каждый день, каждый миг. Никого не волновало, что мы делали, куда мы шли…

– Я знаю, – Баки закрыл глаза. – И у тебя теперь есть твоя дама…

Стив замер; его ладони опустились.

– Не надо.

– Не надо что? – спросил Баки, садясь чуть более прямо.

Если они не прояснят этот вопрос сейчас, Баки скрутит себе мозг в узлы, не понимая, какое место он теперь занимает рядом со Стивом. Не зная, нормально ли теперь свернуться рядом с ним, спасаясь от холода ночью, или поймать его взгляд через комнату. Не зная, это щекотное дыхание у его щеки значит «привет» или «прощай». Не знать было настолько хуже.

– И что теперь ты от меня хочешь? – спросил Баки. – Чтобы я был твоей девушкой на стороне? Чтобы можно было звать меня, когда нет вариантов лучше?

– Ты знаешь, что это не так, – сказал Стив и провёл ладонями по плечам Баки.

– Я имею в виду, если это всё, чего ты от меня хочешь, не проблема, меня устраивает, – Баки почувствовал, что мрачно уставился на Стива. Злость ощущалась приятно; ощущалась, как нож, сжатый в ладони. – Если для тебя я просто славная тугая дырка, которую можно выебать, чтоб снять напряжение на миссии, то просто найди у себя яйца признать это…

– Перестань, – прошептал Стив, зажмурившись. 

Баки вздохнул, вся злая радость внезапно бесследно растворилась. Он ненавидел это выражение лица Стива, как у щенка, которого пнули. Ненавидел свою собственную злость, пылавшую у него в груди. 

Ненавидел то, что, несмотря на всё это, он был возбуждён и готов на всё, лишь бы ещё разок попробовать Стива на вкус.

– Я не совсем свободный человек, – сказал Стив, и его голос прозвучал, как низкое гуденье. – Правительство сделало меня таким, и сейчас я принадлежу им.

– Верно. Нельзя, чтобы люди узнали, что Капитан Америка пидор, – горько сказал Баки.

– Речь не только об этом, – Стив прикусил нижнюю губу. – Баки… это ведь ты оттолкнул меня.

Баки отвернулся, чтобы ему не приходилось смотреть на Стива. Он не хотел, чтобы ему напоминали об этом. Он отдал бы что угодно, чтобы все исправить – но тогда, тогда он считал, что у него нет выбора, он должен был поступить именно так. Даже если он не смог добиться, чтобы Стив понял его, он хотел, как лучше.

– Ты сказал, что это ради меня. Что поскольку ты не можешь быть всегда рядом, чтобы защищать меня, особенно потому, что тебя призвали, так мне будет проще. Сказал, что пришло время нам жить разными жизнями, – голос Стива дрогнул. – Так, будто до этого всё было просто глупой детской игрой.

Из уст Стива это прозвучало намного хуже, все те жалкие глупые оправдания, к которым он прибегал, и они оба это знали. Лицо Баки вспыхнуло от стыда. Если быть до конца честным, он просто не хотел, чтобы Стив страдал. Как будто с того момента, как его корабль отчалил от берега, невидимые часы принялись отсчитывать оставшееся ему время, как и любому из тех парней, что плыли вместе с ним. И все они знали об этом. Только не знали, сколько времени им осталось. Потому что, когда часы остановятся, их семьи получат похоронки. И будет золотая звезда, и свечи, и поминальная запеканка.

И в его семье это тоже будет. В его семье. Не у Стива. И некому будет даже просто посидеть рядом с ним, пока он будет плакать. Некому будет потереть ему спину и помочь откашляться. Он не мог заставить Стива пройти через это. Не мог оставить его страдать в молчании, в одиночестве, когда рядом не будет никого, чтобы понять, от чего его боль так велика.  
«Приносим свои искренние соболезнования семье Барнсов…»

Он не мог, просто не мог так поступить со Стивом.

– Так что я сделал, как ты и сказал, – Стив напряг нижнюю челюсть. – Я пошёл дальше. Позаботился о себе сам. Нашёл себе новую работу, обзавёлся униформой и по-настоящему милой леди. И теперь, когда всё это стало моей реальностью, когда я стал тем, что я есть сейчас, ты не можешь этого вынести, верно? – Стив буквально выплюнул в него эти слова. – Не можешь вынести самой мысли, что, может быть, случилось так, что ты больше не весь мир для меня.

Баки взглянул на него. Плечи Стива напряжённо застыли, он смотрел твёрдо, одна золотая прядь выбилась из причёски на лоб. Баки протянул руку и поправил её. Не мог допустить, чтобы Капитан Америка в чём-то выглядел не идеально.  
В груди Баки разверзлась дыра, какую могла бы пробить тысяча пуль. Но это Стив нанёс ему эту рану. Он должен был понимать это, когда отплывал в Европу. Без Стива в его жизни часы, отсчитывающие оставшееся ему время, стали для него только милостью.

– Ты по-прежнему весь мир для меня, – сказал Баки.

И это была хренова правда.

Стив втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы и позволил напряжению схлынуть. Баки следил за ним, зажимая нижнюю губу зубами. Вспоминая тощего низкорослого паренька, который был зол на него ничуть не меньше, ничуть не меньше мог разбить ему сердце.

Медленно Стив прижался своим лбом ко лбу Баки, зажмурил глаза.

– Прости меня, – прошептал он. – Прости…

– Нет. Это я должен просить прощения. Потому что ты прав, – Баки обнял его обеими руками за талию и погладил по спине. – Всем, чего я всегда хотел, был ты, и я хочу, чтобы ты был только моим.

– Бак…

Баки замотал головой:

– Нет. Я знаю, что это неправильно. Знаю, что ты даже самому себе больше не принадлежишь, а мне и подавно. Но каждый раз, когда мне напоминают об этом…

Это ощущается, как бензин, закачанный ему в вены, и слишком тугие ремни, и у него зубы трескаются, и синее свечение медленно прожигает ему череп…

Баки вздохнул, постарался прояснить образ.

– В общем, это больно.

Стив разглядывал его с минуту, взглядом художника ощупывая его кожу. А потом поцеловал Баки в переносицу, а после – в щёку. Его руки скользнули под куртку Баки, под рубашку, длинные и ловкие, пробрались под ремень его брюк. У Баки непроизвольно поджался живот, и он поймал Стива за запястья.

– Чего ты хочешь, Стив? – прошептал Баки.

Стив сглотнул:

– Того же, что и ты.

– Нет, неправда. – «Потому что я хочу больше, чем ты когда-либо сможешь дать мне, и особенно сейчас, когда ты ИХ человек», конечно же, он никогда не сказал бы этого вслух. – Я знаю, что ты не из тех, кто изменяет, – сказал он вместо этого. – Ты слишком честен для этого.

Стив замялся, думая о своей девушке. Баки знал это, потому что у него стало такое же лицо, как бывало, когда он думал о Стиве.

– Она… она знает, кем мы были… раньше.

Баки ощетинился в ответ на это. Значит, Стив рассказал ей о нём, но не сказал ему про неё. Ещё один новый шип ревности вонзился в него, обжигая так же мучительно, как иглы инъекций.

– Она и я, мы не … Я хочу сказать, нам можно… когда мы на миссиях, или она выполняет свои задания, мы… мы обсуждали это и всё решили… 

Баки не был бы так уверен. Он сам видел убийственные взгляды, которые она метала в других девушек на базе, если те слишком долго пялились на Стивову задницу. Но ему пришлось поверить Стиву на слово. Если он не сможет доверять Стиву Роджерсу, то в этом мире вообще, на хрен, ничего не имело смысла.

– Я никогда не собирался пользоваться этим правом раньше, – признал Стив.

Баки покачал головой. Это была его вина, он сам знал это. Он толкнул Стива на это. 

– Я не должен был отталкивать тебя.

– Знаешь, как много времени прошло, прежде чем я смог даже представить, что буду кем-то для кого-то кроме тебя? – голос Стива влажно дрогнул, и волна вины поднялась в ответ у Баки в груди. – Ты тоже был всем моим миром. И когда… когда они сказали мне, что ты, возможно, погиб…

Баки поднял подбородок Стива пальцами и вытер слезу, собравшуюся в углу его глаза. 

– Всё в порядке, – прошептал он. – Сейчас мы здесь. И так долго, как ты мне позволишь, я останусь подле тебя.

Угол рта Стива изогнулся и дрогнул. 

– Да?

– До самого конца, и вся та чушь, которую мы обещали друг другу. – Когда-то раньше. Тогда это казалось таким простым. Когда весь их мир состоял из пяти кварталов и тесной съёмной квартиры. Но, в конце концов, раз уж они вместе застряли на этом забытом богом фронте, нет причины, почему бы им не сделать это ещё раз. Чёрт, да он был готов на что угодно, лишь бы увидеть ещё раз улыбку на лице Стива. 

Стив ответил ему ещё одним поцелуем, и Баки полностью растворился в нём. Стив был светом и сильнейшим алкоголем одновременно, прогревал его до самых костей и заставлял его мир кружиться и качаться. Только руки и губы, и нежнейшие, самые тихие стоны – тайна, разделённая в узком пространстве у стола в этой комнатке.

Стив расстегнул брюки Баки, и его рука скользнула внутрь. У Баки напрягся живот, отвечая на прикосновение Стива. Он всосал в рот нижнюю губу Стива, прижимая его ближе, давая понять, как чертовски хорошо ему ощущается, когда он твердеет в ладони Стива, освобождающей его эрекцию. Прикосновения Стива были нежными, такими нежными, что это было почти издевательством, и у Баки голова кружилась от этого.

– Помни, нельзя слишком шуметь, – усмехнулся Стив.

– Вот подлец, – выдохнул Баки.

И Стив скользнул на колени.

Рот Стива ощущался тесным, как крепко сжатый кулак, уверенным, жарким и голодным. Он принял его целиком, в то время как ладонь прижалась у основания. Баки выругался на выдохе и впился ногтями в край стола. Он не выдержит этого долго, если не сможет отвлечь себя чем-нибудь. А он хотел бы, чтоб это длилось вечно.

– Выглядишь, как грёбаный ангел, – прошептал Баки. – Не могу дождаться, когда я замараю тебя.

Стив поднял на него глаза, невинная голубизна в золотистой кайме, и Баки качнулся вперёд. Большого, маленького, он любил Стива любым, всё готов был отдать за то, чтобы снова оказаться с ним в Бруклине, война была бы выиграна, и это странное существование закончилось бы, и ничто не маячило у них на горизонте, кроме бесконечной близости и любви.

Это были эгоистичные мысли, но его это не волновало. Его пальцы зарылись в волосы Стиву и потянули за них. Он хотел Стива Роджерса, он всегда хотел его, даже когда никто больше не видел, каким чёртовым чудом он был, и Баки готов был прогнуться в какую угодно сторону, лишь бы по-прежнему называть его своим.

Язык Стива настойчиво прошёлся по всей длине его члена, и Баки снова толкнулся вперёд, не в силах больше ждать. Он излился в рот Стиву, вцепившись ему в волосы, содрогаясь всем телом, пока волны экстаза качали его, накрывая с головой.

Возможно, это было нечестно, подумал Баки, запрокидывая голову назад, всё его тело звенело, пока Стив приводил себя в порядок, тщательно следя за тем, чтобы не запачкать свою форму. Возможно, это было нечестно, что кто-то ещё мог заполучить этого человека себе. Но было время, когда он верил, что всё останется неизменным. Они сохранят свою квартирку в Бруклине, и Баки будет работать допоздна в гараже, и в аптеке, и где угодно ещё, лишь бы это позволило ему оплачивать счёта за художественную школу Стива; и да, люди будут донимать их, что пора бы уже встретить подходящих девушек и обзавестись семьями, а они будут просто улыбаться и отмахиваться, как они всегда делали, и приходить домой в объятия друг друга. 

Так и должно было быть всегда. А войны, и серума, и чудовищного лагеря ГИДРы просто не должно было быть вообще. И они могли бы оказаться в своей жалкой маленькой однокомнатной квартирке, прижимаясь друг к другу на скрипучей панцирнойкровати.

Но, чёрт, если розовые губы Капитана Америки вокруг его члена в армейской кладовке – это всё, на что Баки теперь мог рассчитывать, он был согласен на это. Он, вашу мать, был согласен на это.

Стив поднялся, и Баки притянул его в объятия. Волосы у них обоих растрепались, но Баки постарался пригладить причёску Стива, чтобы придать ей хоть немного приличный вид. Вышло все равно немного лохмато, конечно, но ему это даже понравилось. Потому что, когда он теперь смотрел на Стива, то не видел ни одной своей отметины оставшейся на нем. Так, чтобы хоть как-то заявить миру: он мой.

– Мы отплываем завтра, – сказал Стив, его губы совсем близко к щеке Баки. – Поползём на брюхе через Альпы.

– Я уж позабочусь о том, чтобы ты почаще оказывался на брюхе, пока мы там, – ответил Баки. – Можешь не беспокоиться об этом.

***

Когда Баки выходил из столовой после ужина, он услышал звук каблуков Картер, цокающих по коридору на рекордной скорости, и его плечи приподнялись, как если бы он непроизвольно готовился к драке.

– Сержант Барнс, – окликнула она. А потом схватила его за воротник и втолкнула в ближайшую дверь, за которой оказалась пустая комната.

Нет, у него не было против неё ни одного шанса.

– Мэм… мисс, – выдавил он, но она прижала ладонь к его горлу, придавив его к стене. Говоря по правде, это было горячо, хотя Баки и не думал, что сейчас подходящее время сказать ей об этом.

Она смотрела на него, искала что-то в его лице, хотя он не знал, что именно. Неудивительно, что она проводила допросы. Она не успела ещё ничего спросить у него, а он уже готов был вывалить перед ней всю свою подноготную.

– Ты его любишь? – спросила она. Её глаза изучали его безжалостно, как два дула.

Баки сглотнул, его кадык дёрнулся под её рукой; она ослабла хватку, но лишь слегка. Не было смысла лгать. Не было смысла притворяться. Даже если он и не мог сказать эти слова Стиву, он мог сказать их сейчас:

– Да.

Она выдохнула. Подалась назад.

– Эта война такая жестокая. Ничего не прощает, – выражение её лица смягчилось. – Никому не следует погибать, мучаясь сожалениями… гадая, что могло бы быть.

Ему удалось вежливо кивнуть в ответ. Когда он закрывал глаза, он чувствовал яд, который закачали ему в вены. Он помнил образ Стива, являвшийся ему, когда он думал, что на пути в могилу. Совсем не тот, какой он мечтал бы увидеть. Не воспоминание о его пальцах в волосах Стива, и его руке, обнявшей Стива за плечи, или золотом закате, сиявшем им, разливаясь над Манхеттеном. Нет, это было воспоминание о том, каким было лицо Стива, когда он сказал, что хочет порвать с ним. «Так будет лучше для всех», – сказал он, но слёзы в глазах Стива говорили, что всё совершенно не так. 

И тут она надавила ему на горло со свежей яростью: 

– Разобьёшь ему сердце ещё раз, – сказал она, – и я переломаю каждую чёртову кость во всём твоём теле. 

Баки моргнул:

– Да, мэм.

Улыбнувшись красными губами, она отпустила его, поправила пиджак и устремилась прочь.


	3. III

Глава III

 

Когда Баки вызвался добровольцем, он, вообще-то, не это планировал.

Он лежал, привязанный к толстому суку, уже пять часов, потому что следил за дорогой, по которой поставлялись ресурсы на базу ГИДРы. За всё это время по ней проехал всего один чёртов грузовик, торопившийся доставить свой тяжёлый груз по назначению, но больше ничего интересного в этой проклятой, исхлёстанной ветрами, каменистой дыре не произошло. Заснеженная лесная тишина звенела у него в ушах, к тому же он расположился достаточно далеко от дороги, чтобы не переживать о том, что его могут услышать.

Теперь всё было по-другому, не как раньше, когда враги обрушивались на их окопы; голубые вспышки света загорались в темноте, и в любой момент ты мог оказаться следующим. Он уже смотрел в лицо той смерти, он выжил тогда, выжил в её хватке, дал ей связать себя и мучить его день за днём без конца. Он знал, что она может снова прийти за ним. В любой момент, когда угодно. Но сейчас он чувствовал себя неуязвимым. Слегка беспечным. И весьма настроенным поступать, как сказала Картер, и взять по максимуму от того, что осталось от его жизни.

Так что он нажал кнопку их коротковолновой рации:

– Сержант – Кэпу. Сержант – Кэпу, ты читаешь? Приём.

Прошла минута, стояла такая тишина, что олень прошёл под ним, ища, с какого бы дерева погрызть коры, но, наконец, рация ожила, оглушительно громкая в тишине леса. Баки убавил звук почти до минимума.

– Это Кэп, сержант. Изучаю карту. Ты как? Приём.

– Спячу сейчас от скуки. Приём.

Стив мягко засмеялся, и, невзирая на треск статики, Баки практически мог увидеть его в этот момент: блестящие голубые глаза, улыбка, от которой на щеках возникали ямочки. Он бы предпочёл тереться лицом об эту щеку сейчас. Через три часа его дежурство закончится, и он сможет согреть ладони между бёдрами Стива, а губы – прижав к его шее.

И чёрт с тем, что у него кровь не забурлила от этих мыслей, все чувства внезапно обострились.

– Кэп? – шепнул Баки в приёмник внезапно охрипшим голосом. – Навострил свои уши? Приём.

Ещё одна пауза, а потом ответ от Стива:

– Теперь, да. Приём.

– Рад слышать, – губы Баки растянулись в улыбке, и он вытянулся на ветке, – потому что  
всё, о чём я могу думать сейчас, это что я сделаю с тобой, когда вернусь в лагерь, – он прикусил нижнюю губу. Зажмурился на миг, чувствуя, как тепло скапливается у основания его спины. – Приём.

Эфир снова затих, и Баки представил, как в это время Стив ёрзает на стуле или сидя со скрещенными ногами на лежаке. Наконец, рация снова мигнула. 

– Рад узнать, что ты сосредоточен на миссии, сержант. Приём.

Баки тихонько засмеялся. Это помогло снять скопившееся в нём напряжение, расслабиться по-настоящему, как ему удавалось теперь только со Стивом.

– Если под миссией ты подразумеваешь гранитный утёс твоей задницы, то да. Можешь считать это моей миссией, Кэп, – прошептал он в рацию. – Я собираюсь прорваться между твоими ягодицами. Найти твою маленькую сладкую розовую дырку и растянуть её пальцами.

Ещё одна пауза.

– Что ж, скорее всего… это вполне может сработать, сержант. Приём.

– К тому же хороший солдат всегда готовится заранее. Так что я принесу с собой кое-что, что нам пригодится, – голос Баки прозвучал куда ниже, он не переставал улыбаться, гадая, насколько красное лицо сейчас у Стива. – Два пальца, три, столько, сколько потребуется, чтобы разогреть тебя. Столько, сколько потребуется, чтобы заставить тебя извиваться, когда я поглажу тебя именно так, как надо. – Он сглотнул. – А потом, когда ты расслабишься, станешь весь раскрытый, клянусь богом, Роджерс, я выебу тебя на десять лет вперёд. 

Когда Стив не ответил, Баки представил себе выражение его лица: губы приоткрыты, подбородок расслаблен, а рот жадный, готовый умолять.

– Хочу заставить тебя кричать в твой спальник. Как ты любишь делать это со мной. Посмотрим, как тебе это понравится, когда у тебя рот забит подушкой, пока я двигаюсь внутри тебя. А ты стараешься, как проклятый, не разораться, чтоб не услышали соседи, а сам хочешь вопить так, чтобы знали даже в Нью-Джерси.

– Я не, хм, не уверен, что это такая уж обязательная часть операции, – хрипло сказал Стив.

– Теперь обязательная, Кэп. Дай мне услышать, как сильно ты любишь чувствовать мой член, забитый глубоко тебе в задницу. Давай. Скажи мне, как ты это любишь, Стив.

Стив оборвал связь, так и не сказав ничего в ответ. Баки постарался представить, как он выглядит, возбуждённый под своим красно-бело-синим костюмом, дышащий жарко и быстро. Даже его прежний – крохотный – Стив обладал впечатляющим воображением, Баки всегда было легко завести его. Мягкие стоны, которые он издавал, лёжа у Баки на груди, животом к животу, ласкаясь об него, малейшее движение, как проклятое землетрясение под кожей.

Блядь, как ему этого не хватало. Не хватало склоняться через спинку кушетки, как раз на той высоте, чтобы Стиву было удобно. Не хватало скользнуть ладонью в пах Стиву, когда они смотрели кино. А больше всего не хватало возможности засыпать, обнимая Стива. Просыпаться и видеть его по-прежнему рядом с собой, как если бы он вдруг мог бесследно исчезнуть, как слишком хороший сон.

Рация снова хрустнула:

– Сержант?

– Да, Кэп?

– И каким … – Стив запнулся, заморыш, всё тот же легко заливающийся румянцем паренёк, которым он был, когда пытался впервые сказать какую-нибудь пошлость. Шептавший, что бы он хотел, чтобы Баки сделал с ним, так, будто едва ли мог сказать это вслух. Боже, Баки почувствовал, что влюбляется в него снова.

И от этого ему захотелось говорить пошлости сверх всякой меры, за них обоих.

– Каким… будет следующий шаг предложенного тобой плана, сержант? Приём. 

– После того, как я растяну тебя пальцами, ты имеешь в виду? После того, как я найду тот маленький сладкий бугорок глубоко внутри тебя и заставлю тебя всего сжаться, как кулак?

– Да, – Стив громко сглотнул. – Что будет после этого?

– Ну, после этого я возьму тебя, конечно. Поначалу плавно. Так, чтобы ты прочувствовал каждый чёртов дюйм. Чтобы я мог насладиться тем, какой ты тугой и жаркий вокруг меня. Укушу тебя за плечо, запущу тебе пальцы в волосы…

– Звучит… – Стив выдохнул, – смело. 

– Ну, а я из рисковых парней, – он вспомнил, какой формы становится рот Стива в момент оргазма. Глаза крепко зажмурены, голова запрокинута назад, каждая худая конечность вытянута вверх, как развернувшийся росток. А ещё он вспомнил, как Стив ощущается внутри него, когда он кончает. Внезапный поток тепла. Чёрт, иногда одного этого хватало, чтобы толкнуть самого Баки через край. И просто на всякий случай…

– Тогда я начну двигаться немного быстрее. Говорить тебе, как дьявольски красиво ты выглядишь, когда я беру тебя сзади. Ты грёбаное произведение искусства, в конце концов. И звуки, которые ты издаёшь, тоже.

Из рации донёсся мягкий смех Стива.

– Я и не знал об этом. 

– Но это правда. Так всегда было.

– Э, сержант, ну, в общем… ты тоже.

У Баки сжалось горло, но он предпочёл проигнорировать это. 

– Я буду прямо там, Стив. Буду поверх тебя, вдавившись в тебя своими бёдрами, вогнав в тебя на всю чёртову длину. Я прижму тебя, твоя кожа будет мокрой и скользкой от пота и такой тёплой. – Он вздрогнул. – Хотя ты станешь ещё более скользким, когда я спущу тебе внутрь, и у тебя потечёт по ногам…

Стив издал горлом протяжный звук на той стороне радиоволны, а потом попытался замаскировать его кашлем.

– Но это ещё не будет значить, что я с тобой закончил.

– Ты точно уверен, что на этом ты… ещё не завершишь задачу?

– Ни черта, – Баки усмехнулся. – Потом будет твоя очередь потрудиться.

Ещё одна долгая пауза. Скорее всего, Стиву пришлось поправить давившие брюки. Честно говоря, эрекция Баки тоже творила просто бесстыдные вещи с веткой дерева.

– И как ты предлагаешь нам справиться с этой задачей, сержант? – спросил Стив. 

– Ну, я мог бы дать тебе трахнуть меня, – Баки потёр челюсть, – но нет, у меня есть идея лучше. Я собираюсь заставить тебя дрочить, пока я буду смотреть на тебя. – Его улыбка стала ещё шире. – Дай мне полюбоваться тобой. Покажи мне, как тебе это на самом деле нравится. 

– Говоря серьёзно, полагаю, это может… может лучше сработать как командная миссия. Приём.

Голос Стива прозвучал так же напряжённо, как ощущались у Баки яйца. Он не мог не засмеяться от этого горловым низким смехом.

– Сказать тебе, что будет дальше, Кэп? Если ты по-настоящему хорошо поработаешь, устроишь для меня отличное шоу, тогда, может быть, может быть, я помогу тебе. Я покрою поцелуями и укусами твой гладкий безволосый живот, а потом проведу языком вокруг твоего члена. – Все ещё продолжая прижимать кнопку передачи на рации, он сладко медленно выдохнул в приёмник, прежде чем добавить: – Приём.

К этому моменту верёвки, которыми Баки был привязан к ветке, стали уже слишком тугими. И его одежда тоже, и даже его кожа. Всё его тело буквально зудело от желания. Он получил этот маленький клочок свободы для себя и Стива, и собирался взять от него по максимуму. 

– Ты там один, Кэп? – спросил Баки. – Я имею в виду… я знаю, что ты в лагере. В твоей палатке есть кто-то из парней сейчас?

– Ммм… я сейчас один. Но если нужно, чтобы я позвал остальных…

– Нет. Я знаю, что они могут слышать тебя. Всё в порядке, – Баки закрыл глаза, всего на секунду – он всё же был на дежурстве, каким бы бесполезным оно ни было – позволил себе представить Стива, склонившегося над рацией, такого же измученного желанием, как и он сам. – Но, если ты сейчас ощущаешь себя так же, как я… – он снова усмехнулся. – У меня стояк имени тебя, так что лучше бы тебе приготовиться к тому моменту, как я вернусь в лагерь.

Ещё одна пауза.

– Как ты сказал, сержант. Хороший солдат всегда готовится заранее, – он практически мог слышать, как Стив облизывает губы. – Приём и конец связи.

***

Он не ошибся.

Его бёдра прижимались к крепкой округлой заднице Стива, пальцы зарылись в его волосы, зубы впились Стиву в плечо, а сам Стив готов был принять Баки в себя. Касаясь ртом уха Стива, он шептал, как чертовски приятно ощущать его, какой он тёплый, и тугой, и великолепный, и как Стив подготовился для него. Как в Бруклине, с той только разницей, что раньше обычно это Баки был под ним, когда тоненькое тело Стива удобно прижималось к нему сверху. Теперь Баки сделался меньшим из них двоих, и всё ощущалось так же правильно, как было раньше.

Он заставил себя проглотить свои крики так же, как делал всегда. Притворяясь, что однажды, когда-нибудь, возможно, ему не придётся делать это.

И когда он кончил, его встряхнуло, как будто ударом грома, накрыло, как проливным дождём, очищающим ливнем. В темноте их заснеженной палатки, их друзья в десяти футах от них, он не мог даже представить себе никакого другого мира вне их тел. Это всё, во имя чего он сражался. Это всё, что ему когда-либо было нужно.

Внезапно, он понял, что уже не так уверен, что дом – это то место, куда им так необходимо вернуться. Не сейчас, когда всё, что ему нужно, было у него прямо здесь, дремало у него в руках, золотистые волосы торчали во все стороны, и от него пахло потом и сексом. Он думал, что война разлучит их. И он даже позволил ей на какое-то время.

Теперь же он невольно задумался, правда ли он хотел, чтобы война закончилась.


	4. IV

Глава IV

 

Стив поднял вверх один палец, в то время как остальные Коммандос столпились возле бара, затаив дыхание и ухмыляясь от уха до уха. Он осушил целую бутылку джина, дешёвого британского бухла – впрочем, на войне никто особенно не привередничал, и кто он был такой, чтоб начинать – разом, но Баки видел только, как двигается его горло, когда он глотает, как дрожат его ресницы над скулами, когда он старается не подавиться отвратительным вкусом. Наконец, остаток джина исчез, и парни завопили от восторга, бросая на стол пачки сигарет, служившие ставкой. 

– Да ладно тебе, Кэп, ну должен же ты чувствовать себя хоть немного пьяным, – сказал Дуган. С покрасневшим носом, опирающийся на того, кому случалось оказаться к нему ближе всех, он, на взгляд Баки, сам уже изрядно набрался.

Стив сжал оба кулака и принял плакатную позу Капитана Америки, подбородок кверху, взгляд устремлён к красно-сине-белому горизонту:

– Я опьянён нашей грядущей победой, солдат.

Парни завыли от смеха и поочерёдно дали ему пять. Все, кроме Баки – он не мог перестать пялиться на Стива, утопая в его патриотическом сиянии. Из соседнего помещения доносились пьяные песни, парочки тискались по углам, солдаты и моряки поглощали оставшуюся в Лондоне выпивку – все звуки слышались ему, как помехи на радио. Стив звучал единственной мелодией в его голове.

Когда Фальсворт заказал ещё порцию выпивки на всех – «для нас, несчастных простых смертных», как он сказал – они перебрались за освободившиеся места за угловым столом и заняли там все стулья. Баки отхватил место по правую руку от Стива, и только позже удивился тому, стоило ли ему стесняться того, как быстро он заявил свои особые права на это. Но все они были по уши влюблены в Стива в тот момент, каждый по-своему. Как хреновы апостолы, про которых им рассказывала сестра Мария, и никто даже не покосился на него, когда он так сделал. 

– Да ладно, – мурлыкнул Баки, повернувшись к Стиву, – ну должен же ты хоть немного пьянеть.

Щеки Стива залились румянцем:

– Может быть, самую малость.

Баки покачал головой и недоверчиво засмеялся:

– Помнишь, когда мы с тобой добрались до заначки моего старика?

– Это когда я… ох, – румянец Стива стал заметно гуще. – Я не особенно много помню, но это я не забыл. 

– Ты устроил целое шоу, когда нажрался, – сказал Баки. – Может, когда-нибудь мне удастся заставить тебя повторить то представление. 

– Насколько я помню, мой зритель сам был не в состоянии ровно держаться на ногах на протяжении представления. У некоторых нет никакого чувства уважения к высокому искусству.

Баки подался вперёд, чтобы куснуть Стива за шею, показать ему насколько он уважает искусство, но в этот момент Фальсворт опустил поднос со стопками в центр стола.

– Ну, команда, глушим до капли, чтобы все рюмки – жопкой кверху! Покажем нашему капитану, что и мы кое-что можем.

Баки опрокинул свою рюмку и повернулся к Стиву с коварной улыбкой:

– Жопкой кверху, Кэп.

В ответ под столом рука Стива скользнула по бедру Баки вверх.

Баки резко втянул воздух ртом, как при пропущенном ударе в живот. Инстинктивно – и, боже, как же он ненавидел этот инстинкт, впечатанный в его мускульной памяти так же, как умение перебирать винтовку или необходимость постоянно отслеживать возможные удобные огневые точки противника – он немедленно оглядел бар, чтобы убедиться, что никто не заметил. Но они сидели спиной к облупившейся фальшстене, и рука Стива была под столом, а все вокруг пахло выпивкой, так что легко можно было обмануться, поэтому он чуть шире раздвинул ноги и улыбнулся Стиву левым уголком рта, пока они продолжали провозглашать тосты и пить джин.

– Клянусь, тот фашист наверняка обосрался, когда понял, что это он со мной общался по рации, – говорил тем временем Джонс. – Так ему и надо. Чёрт, да мой южно-саксонский акцент был даже лучше, чем у него самого.

– Думаешь, они клюнут на это ещё раз? – спросил Морита.

Джонс усмехнулся:

– Ну, тот парень не выжил, чтобы предупредить остальных. Спасибо за это нашему сержанту.

Баки переключил внимание на Джонса, как раз вовремя, чтобы ответить на его салют, но едва сдержал стон, когда Стив кончиками пальцев провёл по его члену, уже откровенно возбуждённому.

– Вот так-так! Ну, разве это не самая жалкая банда грёбаных неудачников, какой я когда-либо имел удовольствие командовать?

У Баки глаза расширились от страха. Полковник Филлипс остановился у самого их стола, с выражением, заменяющим улыбку, у него на лице, и все остальные парни стремительно повскакивали на ноги.

Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт. Встать вместе с остальными он просто не мог – надо было быстро что-то придумать. Баки наклонился вперёд, как если бы собирался вставать, но при этом как бы ненамеренно ударил снизу по столешнице коленом, заставив алкоголь выплеснуться из рюмок и потечь по столу. 

– Осторожней, сержант! – воскликнул Морита. – Ты же жидкое золото сейчас пролил!  
Баки склонился над столом, вроде как собираясь вытереть то, что разлил, но остальные уже занимались этим, и лишь отмахнулись от него.

– Вольно, солдат, – сказал Филлипс. – Последнее, что мне нужно, так это чтобы мой лучший снайпер угодил в госпиталь из-за пьяной травмы.

– Простите, парни, – Баки пожал плечами, бесстыдно ухмыльнулся и пожал плечами, что всегда так бесило его маму, и рухнул обратно на свой стул.

Филлипс покачал головой.

– Несколько милых юных леди интересовались у меня, здесь ли хреновы великие герои, и собирались подарить вам ленты, которые они для вас сделали, или ещё какое-то дерьмо вроде этого, чтобы выразить вам своё восхищение. Я им сказал, что не знаю никаких хреновых великих героев, но у меня есть кучка ушибленных головами остолопов, которые могут сойти за них. 

Дернье и Джонс зашептались друг с другом, явно говоря пошлости по-французски; Морита провёл пятернёй по волосам:

– Ну, мне ленты особо без надобности, но, уверен, что смогу показать им свою искреннюю благодарность.

– Хм, лично мне на хрен не сдалось это слушать, – сказал полковник. – И, капитан? Не дайте повода Картер устроить из-за этого сцену, ясно?

– Слово бойскаута, – ответил Стив, подняв три пальца на одной руке в то время как вторая вернулась к Баки в пах. Баки пришлось прикусить язык, чтобы не издать ни звука.

– Кстати, и где же твоя дама? – спросил Дуган. – Ей не слабо перепить нас всех в лёжку.

Стив только пожал плечами в ответ:

– Что-то там по поводу инструктажа завтра утром. Так что, боюсь, вы застряли тут со мной этим вечером.

Знакомый шип царапнул Баки внутри – ревность. Даже несмотря на то, что он не имел на это никакого права. Они с Картер договорились, но это же не означало, что он не мог проверять границы. 

– Мы сделаем все возможное, чтобы компенсировать это, – сказал Баки, коварно улыбаясь, и его совершенно уже не волновало, кто это на хрен может увидеть.

Филлипс направился к выходу из бара и окликнул группу женщин снаружи:

– Они здесь, дамы. Живьём они ещё уродливее.

Не прошло и минуты, как девушки окружили Коммандос: юбки шуршали по их ногам с фальшивыми стрелками, нарисованными на обратной стороне голеней, причёски завивались крутыми большими кудрями. Одна рыжеволосая сразу же устроилась на коленях у Мориты, в то время как блондинка утащила Фальсворта на танцпол. Дуган перемигивался с аппетитной особой из Британской Индии в сапфирово-синем платье, а хорошенькая брюнетка закинула руку Джонсу на плечи и попросила у него прикурить её сигаретку. Дернье обнимал сразу двух и поочерёдно жарко шептался с обеими.

Но больше всех внимания, конечно же, привлекал Капитан Роджерс: девушки сгрудились вокруг него, как если бы он был чёртовым Папой. 

– Простите, дамы, но я помолвлен, – сказал Стив, хотя и не похоже было, чтобы это ему как-то помогло.

– А ты что скажешь, сержант? – спросила девушка, явно из Шотландии, наклоняясь вперёд всё больше и больше, так что её богатства чуть не вывалились у неё из ворота платья. – У тебя есть дома суженная?

Баки лукаво глянул на Стива, прежде чем повернуться к ней:

– По правде говоря, кое-кто ждёт, чтобы я вернулся туда. Мы собираемся прикупить себе маленькую квартирку в Бруклине после войны. Может быть, заведём собаку или ещё кого.

– Да ладно вам, парни, от одного танца с вас не убудет.

Стив повернулся к Баки, вопросительно выгнув бровь:

– Что скажешь, сержант? Может, один танец? Думаю, наши возлюбленные позволят нам это.

«Холодный душ, холодный душ», – подумал Баки. – «Бабушка Барнс и запах стариков в доме престарелых».

– Что ж, полагаю, один танец не повредит.

С довольным визгом девушки потянули их за руки.

Холодный душ. Холодный душ и…

Холодные металлические зажимы у него на запястьях, лодыжках, на горле…  
Процедура уже началась… 

Баки сглотнул, ему в горло разом будто набили ваты, и встал.

Девушки утянули их на танцпол как раз к началу какого-то медленного танца. Баки приобнял свою даму за талию – Фиона, так, она сказала, её зовут – и переплёл пальцы другой руки с её пальцами, плавно покачиваясь с ней под нежную мелодию. Она танцевала неплохо и пахла действительно приятно, чем-то ночным и цветочным, он не мог разобрать точнее за духом пролитого пива на полу и виски в дыхании окружающих. Они немного поболтали, что-то о погоде в Лондоне и как ей бы хотелось повидать Нью-Йорк когда-нибудь после победы. Его рот сам угадывал правильные вопросы и ответы, как если бы это просто было ещё одним танцем.

«Я вернусь к тебе уже скоро, как только зацветут яблони. Я буду ждать, когда ты возьмёшь себе мою фамилию…»

Поверх её плеча он поймал взгляд Стива, партнёрша которого прильнула к его груди, и Стив криво улыбнулся Баки. В ответ, Баки припустил ресницы и одарил Стива своим самым соблазнительным взглядом для спальни, сжав зубами нижнюю губу.

Стив сглотнул, улыбка его исчезла, и он резко переключился на свою девушку.

«Было бы так классно вернуться домой к тебе, – подумал Баки. – Мне без разницы, я бы взял твою фамилию. Всё, что мне нужно, это ты и какое-нибудь безопасное место для нас». 

Как-то вышло, что именно на войне они ощущали себя безопаснее всего – даже в большей безопасности, чем когда снимали вместе квартиру в Бруклине, безопаснее, чем за тонкими стенами с шумными соседями, и настырным квартирным хозяином, и работой, которую надо было делать с утра до вечера, чтобы быть в состоянии оплачивать счета каждый день.

Но Баки осмелился задуматься и о том, что будет дальше. Как если бы он знал, что на самом деле лучше не стоит. Ему хотелось притвориться, что так будет всегда. Что это ещё не конец для них.

Песня закончилась, и они проводили дам с танцпола обратно к столу, за которым несколько Коммандос пили со своими девушками.

– О, ну ладно, давай ещё потанцуем, – попросила девушка Стива.

– Простите, мэм. Не могу составить компанию, – ответил Стив.

Баки чмокнул Фиону в щёку и, извинившись, прикоснулся рукой к спине Стива, проходя за ним. Едва слышно, так тихо, чтобы невозможно было разобрать, если у тебя нет улучшенного слуха, шепнул: 

– Встретимся в уборной.

***

Стив – это горячий сладкий рот и сильные руки, вцепившиеся в ворот его рубашки, когда он прижал Баки к выложенной белой плиткой стене уборной.

– Сильнее, – прошептал Баки, – как будто ты правда этого хочешь. 

И хватка Стива внезапно ослабла, как если бы он не понял, о чём речь. Поэтому Баки сжал свои пальцы вокруг его, широко скалясь, и толкнул себя ими к стене. 

– Я не хочу сделать тебе больно, – растерянно сказал Стив.

Баки рассмеялся, сухо и зло. Как будто подобное ещё могло произойти с ним. Он падал с деревьев, видел, как содранная пулями кожа заживала, не оставляя даже слабых бледных царапин, он ломился в тяжёлые запертые двери, и синяки исчезали через пару часов. То ли это ангел-хранитель приглядывал за ним, то ли он, сам того не ведая, заключил сделку с дьяволом, но, похоже, он не мог пострадать даже, когда сам хотел этого. 

– Мне не будет больно. Обещаю, – он прямо посмотрел Стиву в глаза. – Я хочу этого.

Стив набрал воздуха в грудь. Рванул Баки за воротник и ударил его об стену с такой силой, что у того зубы щёлкнули.

Голова Баки мотнулась назад, и он зашипел сквозь зубы. Стив медленно улыбнулся, убедившись, что Баки действительно не пострадал, и прижал его к стене в ещё одном жадном поцелуе.

– Так тебе нравится? – прошептал Стив, ртом втягивая воздух у самого уха Баки.

– Чёрт, да, – он скользнул рукой вниз по груди Стива, мимо поблёскивающих планок и отполированных пуговиц на его форменном кителе. Зацепил пальцами ремень Стива и провёл языком по зубам. – Но не так сильно, как когда ты внутри меня.

Стив застонал и заглушил этот звук, уткнувшись лицом в шею Баки.

– Давай. Никто нас не услышит, – Баки поспешно расстегнул брюки Стива, чувствуя, как он напрягается под его ладонью. Музыка с танцпола пульсировал снаружи, шум сотен нестройных голосов звучал за дверью. – Я буду хорошо себя вести, Стив.

Стив рассмеялся и прижался лбом к стене:

– Не уверен насчёт этого.

– Ну, есть только один способ узнать точно.

Он обхватил пальцами член Стива, сжал его, сначала нежно, потом уже более настойчиво. Посмотрел своим самым дьявольским взглядом. Стив жарко выдохнул Баки в шею, сдерживая ещё один стон:

– Я ничего не захватил с собой, – сказал Стив.

Баки усмехнулся, отпустил его, сунул руку в карман своего кителя и вытащил маленькую баночку.

– Боже. Так это был твой коварный план все это время, да? – Стив прижался к нему, головка его члена вдавилась в брюки Баки. Скорее всего, оставляя следы, но Баки было сейчас насрать на это.

– О, у меня есть коварные планы внутри коварных планов, – он распустил узел галстука Стива. – Так что лучше бы тебе выебать меня как следует.

Рот Стива обрушился на него, настойчиво, с привкусом джина и жара всех тех ночей, что они прижимались друг к другу, пока были за линией фронта. Стив больше не старался быть нежным. Он рванул ремень Баки и застёжку брюк, так что пуговица отлетела и покатилась по полу. Стащил штаны вниз, Баки на бёдра. Сжал ягодицу Баки, одним пальцем вдавливаясь в отверстие.

Баки сжался, грубость проникновения болезненно резанула внутри, но в то же время было чертовски хорошо. Он не был пьян – хотя должен был быть пьян – но у него голова закружилась от того, как сильно он хотел этого.

– Давай, – прошептал Баки, – тебе придётся раскрыть меня больше, чем сейчас. Потерпи.

Стив покраснел, хорошенький, как картинка, но Баки уже сбросил ботинки и оставил брюки и трусы на грязном полу, пока Стив набирал двумя пальцами вазелин.

– Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, Стив, – Баки невольно поморщился, когда Стив ввёл ему внутрь два пальца и скользнули ими сразу глубоко. Но в следующий миг он дотронулся до чего-то внутри, от чего у Баки потемнело в глазах от удовольствия. – На хрен скажи мне.

– Я хочу… прижать тебя к стене и…

Он замялся, покраснел и смутился, несмотря на то, что его пальцы были в заднице Баки по самые костяшки, и Баки не мог не засмеяться.

– Давай. Я знаю, что у тебя есть грязные фантазии. Не бойся сказать их вслух.

– Я хочу т… трахнуть тебя, идёт? – Стив тяжело дышал ему в ухо. – Я хочу никогда не останавливаться.

Баки сглотнул, почувствовав ком в горле. Он тоже не хотел останавливаться, не хотел, чтобы война заканчивалась, не хотел решать вопросы, которые возникнут потом. Когда Стив и его дамочка пойдут к алтарю и будут жить долго и счастливо в домике с белым палисадником. Если они когда-нибудь вообще смогут вернуться домой, вернуться к тому, как они жили раньше.

Поэтому он засмеялся, чтобы не думать об этом. В тайне сам себя ненавидя за этот смех.

– Я тоже хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, – поддразнил он.

Стив запрокинул голову, решительно двигая рукой.

– Ты чёртов тупица.

Баки потянулся к тюбику вазелина на краю раковины и выдавил обильную порцию себе на пальцы. Смазал возбуждённый член Стива. А потом посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, когда тот высвободил руку из задницы Баки.

– Ну, так докажи это.

Стив набрал воздуха в грудь и отступил назад, держа Баки на расстоянии предплечья:

– Я не знаю, что если я… я имею в виду, я ведь не… с тех пор как...

– Ты не был у меня внутри с тех пор, как они накачали тебя своим суперсоком, и твой член стал еще больше, чем был раньше? – поддразнил Баки.

Лицо Стива стало красным, как закатное солнце.

– Хм, да.

– И ты боишься, что теперь разорвёшь меня надвое?

– Что-то вроде того, да.

Внутри Баки царит тьма: шипы ревности, которые он уже ощущал раньше, но и ещё что-то – что-то маслянистое, что-то отчаянно решительное. Он пытался избавиться от этого, но теперь ему хочется быть таким. Хочется, чтобы оно наполнило тяжкой силой его руки и ноги, заострило ему зубы. Это уже в его крови – возможно, оно всегда там было – но теперь оно уже пропитало ему кости, и мясо, и шкуру.

–- Твоя дамочка, Стив. Картер. Она жалуется на твой размер? – прозвучало колюче, но ему было плевать. Пусть слова ранят их обоих. 

– Ну, нет… поскольку мы, в общем… тщательно готовимся…?

– Вот и не фига волноваться за меня.

Стив выпрямил плечи. Офицер на задании, если не считать спущенных штанов в районе колен и торчащего вперёд, обильно смазанного стояка. Он подхватил Баки сзади за ляжки, поднял и прижал его к стене.

Баки сомкнул лодыжки на талии Стива и прогнулся в талии, чтобы им было удобнее, подтянув живот и сгорбив спину.

Стиву потребовалось ещё с минуту, чтобы вогнать ему в задницу, потому что угол был не самым удобным, к тому же он был так чертовски осторожен, но, как только он погрузился полностью, то содрогнулся всем телом и закрыл глаза:

– О, боже.

Баки сдавил его внутри себя. Его глаза невольно стали мокрыми от режущей боли и мучительного удовольствия.

– Я тебе говорил.

По-прежнему вжимая его в стену, Стив подался назад, а затем толкнулся обратно. Баки взвыл, как животное, от трения внутри. 

– Боже, Бак.

Черты лица Стива уже смягчились от наслаждения. Ему явно не понадобиться много времени. Баки потянулся и взял одну из рук Стива в свою. Поднял её к своему горлу. Развёл ему пальцы и с силой придавил.

– Баки, что ты де…

– Пожалуйста, – прошептал Баки.

– Но я намного сильнее, чем был раньше.

Баки сжался внутри, сильно, заставив Стива содрогнуться:

– Я тоже.

Лицо Стива потемнело, и его рука сомкнулась вокруг шеи Баки.

Они вошли в странный ритм: Стив толкался вверх, впечатывая Баки спиной в стену, хваткой на горле удерживая его на месте; Баки впился ногтями в спину Стива, чувствуя, как его член трётся Стиву о китель. Шум паба по другую сторону двери заглушал мягкие стоны Стива и яростное хрипение Баки. И чем больше Стив сдавливал ему горло, тем больше Баки ощущал, что его лёгкие готовы взорваться, что он сейчас просто на фиг развалиться на части прямо здесь.

Лицо Стива застыло, превратившись в чёртово произведение искусства, и Баки сжался вокруг него, быстро облизав губы. Стив сдавливал его горло всё крепче, так, что у него в глазах потемнело, огонь внутри полыхал всё нестерпимее. Стив толкнулся в него с последним низким стоном и замер, удерживая его.

Темнота сгустилась вокруг него, пока жар Стива наполнял его изнутри, пока голова Баки переполнялась образами: восхитительное выражение лица Стива во время оргазма; тепло солнечного света на их щеках, когда они загорали на пляже Рокэвей; холодные металлические челюсти, сдавившего ему щиколотки и запястья; тощая рука Стива, тянущая его с кровати. Он хотел вернуться домой, обратно ко всему этому, он хотел никогда не возвращаться домой.

И со сдавленным криком, Баки ощутил, как всё это разорвалось в нём, и торжествующая темнота поглотила его.

***

– Бак? Баки.

Баки растерянно моргнул. Он привалился к стене уборной, Стив склонился над ним, прижимая клочки влажной туалетной бумаги к его щеке. Баки поднял брови и посмотрел на него с ленивой улыбкой.

– Да, я… я здесь.

– Иисусе, Бак. Не делай так больше. Мне так жаль, я не думал, что я…

– Нет, нет… я этого и хотел, – покачнувшись, он кое-как поднялся на ноги. Его брюки и бельё по-прежнему валялись, скомканные, на полу; собственные брюки Стива были спущены до колен. Баки засмеялся, и звук получился хриплым и рваным:

– Сдаётся мне, в таком виде мы провалим смотр, да, приятель?

Стив улыбнулся ему и, нежно коснувшись рукой виска Баки, снова поцеловал его. 

«Это похоже на хреново волшебство», – подумал Баки.

Кто–то постучался в дверь уборной:

– Эй, поторопись там! Мне надо поссать!

– Минутку, – крикнул Стив в ответ голосом, прозвучавшим тоньше от страха. – Мой, ух… мой друг, ему стало плохо. 

Баки рассмеялся, натягивая обратно свою одежду. Он мельком заметил своё отражение в грязном зеркале над раковиной: волосы мокрые от пота, растрёпанные во все стороны, синяки уже начали наливаться цветом вокруг горла. 

«Вот и отлично», – подумал он, и ему было плевать, насколько это мелочно. Это были его синяки. Он будет носить их, как чёртово брильянтовое ожерелье.

Он сжал лицо Стива обеими ладонями и поцеловал его в последний раз, потом закинул руку ему на плечо и прикинулся пьяным. Он был готов играть любую роль, которую ему придётся. Всё, что угодно, лишь бы выиграть для них несколько украденных мгновений наедине.

Он на всё был готов для Стива.


	5. V

Глава V

 

Деревня возникла перед ними будто мираж, как, если бы снег мог создавать такие же иллюзии, как и пески пустыни. Они пробирались через горы, без радиосвязи, во многих милях за линией фронта, и вдруг неожиданно она возникла перед ними, поджидая их, укрывшись на маленьком тайном плато. Побеленные домики буквально сияли, отражая снег, безмолвно возвышаясь на фоне остроконечных Альп позади них. И если Баки прищуривался, то мог представить себе свечи в окошках, зажжённые специально, чтобы привести их домой. 

– Боже мой. Это какое–то чёртово рождественское чудо, – сказал Дуган. – Или новогоднее. Или… какой там у нас грёбанный день на дворе.

– Новый год мы уже пропустили, – сказал ему Джонс. – Нам всё ещё надо это наверстать. 

Морита первым пошёл вперёд, сквозь сугробы по пояс высотой пробираясь к центральной улице деревни. Франция, Швейцария, Австрия - на территории какой бы чёртовой страны они сейчас не находились, эта земля принадлежала ГИДРе, во всяком случае, пока Коммандос не скажут своё слово, что они собирались сделать в самом ближайшем времени. Но Стив и Джонс притормозили, и в глазах у Стива было такое загнанное выражение, что Баки тоже задержался с ними.

– Что случилось? – спросил Баки. – Ты против того, чтобы провести ночь под крышей и в тепле?

– Когда я думаю о том, что случилось с людьми, которые жили здесь? – ответил Стив. – Да, меня это немного напрягает.

Морита и Дернье окликнули их группу, размахивая руками возле входа в ближайший домик, которую они, очевидно, обнаружили незапертой. Стив махнул им в ответ, на половину – салютуя, на половину – давая разрешение. Он не собирался отказывать своим людям в удовольствии, несмотря на собственные переживания.

– Да они, наверняка, уже все мертвы, – сказал Фальсворт. – Или в концлагерях. Или застряли где-нибудь в дерьмовых окопах, вроде наших несчастных задниц здесь…

– Ну, как бы ни обстояли дела, – сказал Баки, – грех не воспользоваться подвернувшейся возможностью.

Стив покосился на Баки, потом снова посмотрел туда, где Морита и Дернье инспектировали дома и другие постройки возле них. 

– Согласен, грех не воспользоваться. К тому же всего лишь на одну ночь…

– Только на одну ночь, – подтвердил Баки. – А потом вернёмся к нашей задаче.

– В таком случае, полагаю, что это никому не повредит. Хотя бы если мы постараемся оставить всё по максимуму в том виде, в каком мы это нашли. Настолько, насколько это будет возможно.

– Насколько будет возможно, – согласился Баки, уже пробираясь вперёд через высокий снег.

Стив двинулся за ним, а Фальсворт отделился, чтобы присоединиться к другим ребятам в их исследованиях. Снег блестел в свете звёзд достаточно ярко, чтобы осветить весь мир, но Баки это сейчас не волновало – он просто взял Стива за руку, пальцы в кожаной перчатке стрелка переплелись с пальцами в кожаной мотоциклетной перчатке, и потянул его за собой. Дальше вдоль дороги стоял домик, не самый большой и не самый красивый, но с белёным палисадником и шпалерами на фасаде с укрытыми снегом переплетёнными плетями, вероятно, покрывавшимися розами или ещё чем-нибудь прекрасным весной, и, когда они проходили мимо этих шпалер, Стив смотрел на всё это, как когда он ещё был ростом пять футов с мелочью и отправился на Кони Айленд просто для того, чтобы насладиться зрелищем?

– Смотри, – Баки указал на резную деревянную дверь, наполовину скрытую за заснеженным плющом и переплетениями винограда. – Это выглядит прямо как Тайный Сад.

Щёки Стива порозовели ровно настолько, насколько это вообще было возможно на холоде, и его пальцы сжались крепче.

–Можно нам взглянуть, что скрывается за этой дверью?

Баки надавил на неё, и она оказалась открыта. Они прошли в тёмную кухню, порог был заметён снегом, лунный свет сочился сквозь заснеженные окна, очерчивая помещение внутри. Стив заглянул в сервант, дверцы которого были слегка приоткрыты. Баки присоединился к нему и, обнаружив связку свечей, потянулся через плечо Стива и схватил их одной рукой, одновременно доставая другой зажигалку.

– Что ты де… – начал спрашивать Стив, но Баки ответил ему, прижав его к кухонному столу. Даже сквозь плотную ткань патриотической униформы, Баки мог чувствовать его жар. Стив повернулся к нему лицом, вжимаясь бёдрами в бёдра, рукой в перчатке погладив Баки по открытой коже под подбородком.

– Шшшш, – Баки поцеловал Стива в нос. – Все вопросы потом.

Стив выдохнул и закинул руку Баки на плечи:

– Мы всё ещё на задании. 

– Точно? – Баки скользнул зубами вдоль щеки Стива. – Может, пора заканчивать.

– Бак…

– Может, нам стоит найти себе миленькую пустую кровать, чтобы я мог отсосать тебе, – Баки прижался к лицу Стива, тихонько посмеиваясь. Он был всё ещё опьянён ощущением руки Стива на его горле и синяков, которые исчезли, к сожалению, слишком быстро. Мысль о том, что получить Стива снова – на самой настоящей постели, без шуток, роскошь, какой у них не было давным-давно – была почти что болезненно сладкой.  
Стив жадно втянул воздух сквозь зубы и закрыл глаза:

– Баки, не надо.

– А в чём проблема? Мы попали в хренову сказку, Стив, – Баки посмотрел ему в глаза, серебристый лунный свет целовал щеку Стива. – Ты обрёл свою фантастическую новую силу, и спас меня от дракона, и теперь мы нашли заколдованный город, целиком только для нас.

– Да, но только, у нас нет никакого долго и счастливо. Пока ещё нет.

Руки Баки невольно опустились. Он не мог с этим поспорить. Он совершенно не был готов оценить последствия того, что будет потом. После войны, после того, как смерть уже не будет висеть над ними, как долбанная дождевая туча, только и ждущая, чтобы промочить их с головы до ног. Когда перемирие, которое они заключили с Картер, придёт к концу. Да, просто не существовало такой сказки, в которой он бы после жил со Стивом долго и счастливо, и он знал об этом. Всё, что ему оставалось – это надеяться отсрочить эту боль как можно дальше.

– Кэп? – голос прозвучал откуда-то издалека, как если бы им просто показалось.

Стив отстранился и направился к выходу.

– Мы здесь, – отозвался он.

Это оказались Фальсворт и Джонс, пробирающиеся к ним по нетронутому снегу.

– Кэп? Я думаю, мы нашли подходящее жильё на ночь.

Баки приблизился к Стиву и встал позади него в дверях.

– И насколько оно большое? Этот дом совсем не велик, но зато в хорошем состоянии.

Фальсворт и Джонс переглянулись так быстро, что Баки даже не был уверен, что правильно заметил.

– Ну, никто же не требует, чтобы мы все остановились в одном доме. 

– Не уверен, что здесь совершенно безопасно, – сказал Стив своим командирским голосом. 

– Поэтому мы и здесь, – ответил Джонс. – Мы подумали, что неплохо бы проверить периметр. Просто, чтобы убедиться, что мы не пропустили ничего очевидного, знаете, никаких признаков того, что у нас могут быть гости. Так что давайте определим порядок дежурства. 

Фальсворт перевёл взгляд со Стива на Баки:

– Вы, парни, не против дежурить первыми?

– Тогда я смогу заступить после вас, – добавил Джонс.

Стив посмотрел на Баки, который только руками развёл:

– Не смотри на меня. Ты – капитан. 

– Что ж, меня всё устраивает. Пошли, Бак. Начнём обход.

Они пробирались через девственный снег вдоль края деревни и леса, древние горы возвышались над ними. Спрятать следы не было ни единого шанса, но они не столько пытались скрыть своё местонахождение, сколько охотились на тех, кто мог бы заметить их. Поначалу они шли молча: Стив сжимал свой щит, готовый к броску, а Баки держал винтовку в руках. Но потом Стив повесил щит за спину и пошёл рядом с Баки.

***

Они пробирались через девственный снег вдоль края деревни и леса, древние горы возвышались над ними. Спрятать следы не было ни единого шанса, но они не столько пытались скрыть своё местонахождение, сколько охотились на тех, кто мог бы заметить их. Поначалу они шли молча: Стив сжимал свой щит, готовый к броску, а Баки держал винтовку в руках. Но потом Стив повесил щит за спину и пошёл рядом с Баки.  
Баки глянул на него углом глаза.

– Что-то тебя мучает.

– Просто думал о том, что ты сказал. Что мы живём в какой-то свихнувшейся сказке.

Выражение лица Стива невозможно было прочесть, шлем скрывал напряжённую линию челюсти. Но Баки почувствовал опасность; дыхание участилось, кровь загудела в ушах и в животе возникла тягучая пустота, которую он, похоже, никогда не сможет заполнить.

– Ну, у тебя точно будет твоё долго и счастливо. Можешь не переживать об этом.

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Когда война закончится. Ты вернёшься домой чёртовым королём, – Баки ударил пальцами по дулу винтовки. – Будут парады и твои портреты на обложке каждой газеты. И ты привезёшь свою принцессу в свой дом и наделаешь ей охрененно хорошеньких детишек.

Стив долго молчал. 

Горечь, прозвучавшая в голосе Баки, звенела у него в голове, и он очень надеялся, что, возможно, удастся на этом и закрыть тему. Но когда Стив заговорил, его голос прозвучал подозрительно влажно:

– А может быть, я не этого хочу.

Баки слишком устал для того, чтобы ещё строить какие-то надежды, опираясь на эти слова. Он уже измучил себя желаниями. Всё, что ему осталось, это цепляться за то, что было у него в эту минуту так долго, как он сможет.

– И чего же ты хочешь, Стив?

Стив сглотнул.

– Знаешь, больше всего я хотел того, что у нас и было. Нашу собственную квартирку с одной комнатой и нормальную работу для каждого из нас, да, в общем, и всё. Я хотел, чтобы это никогда не кончалось.

Чувство вины угнездилось у Баки в горле. Но, в любом случае, разбил ли он Стиву сердце или нет, не он был виновен в том, что началась война.

– Теперь я просто не знаю. Мне нравится то, как всё сложилось сейчас.

– Мне тоже, – прошептал Баки.

Стив печально улыбнулся.

– У меня есть цель. А это именно то, о чём я мечтал всю жизнь, хотя и не знал об этом. У меня есть Пег, и у меня по-прежнему есть ты. Но трудно полностью насладиться этим, когда знаешь, что в любой момент у тебя могут отнять это.

– Всё слишком хрупко для меня, чтобы я не плевал на то, что кто-то может подумать, – сказал Баки.

– Вот именно. Вот только на меня возложены некоторые… ну, ожидания что ли. З десь мы хотя бы в безопасности, – Стив замолчал и посмотрел на голые ветви, переплетённые над их головами. – Ну, насколько мы можем быть в безопасности на сотни миль за линией фронта.

Баки задумался, глядя вниз, в сторону деревни. Комок встал у него в горле при виде того, что ожидало их там. 

– Ух. Этого точно не было там, когда мы уходили.

Стив посмотрел на свечи, сияющие вдоль главной улицы. Все разных размеров и форм, в самых разных подсвечниках или просто воткнутые в снег. Золотые огоньки дрожали, как светлячки по обеим сторонам улицы между домиками. Это смотрелось как посадочная полоса, ведущая их домой; как дорожные знаки, подмигивающие сквозь туман поздним вечером в Бруклине, когда они добирались домой из клуба, держась за руки, слишком пьяные и слишком неосторожные, и совершенно влюблённые, изнемогающие от желания прижаться ртом к коже и сердцем к сердцу.

Баки смахнул снежинку, попавшую ему в угол глаза, и понял, что борется с собой, чтобы не заплакать.

– Стив…

– Да, что мы знаем, – сказал Стив, и его голос прозвучал так же надорвано, как Баки себя чувствовал. – Может быть, мы всё-таки оказались в чёртовой сказке.

Они последовали по украшенному свечами пути к домику со шпалерами, где они уже были раньше. Стив шёл первым и толкнул дверь и замер, в силу привычки проверяя взглядом все углы, как показалось Баки. Во всяком случае, он так подумал.

А потом он увидел столовую, всю освещённую мягким светом свечей. Две тарелки, полные тушёного мяса, сыра и овощей, явно из какого-то соседского погреба, и даже не откупоренная бутылка красного вина. Это, конечно, не было ужином в ресторане, но намного, намного круче пайков класса C, которыми они бы ужинали в противном случае. У Баки сердце запрыгало от радости при виде такого пира. 

– О, боже, – сказал Стив, подняв со стола бутылку вина, – мы, наверно, не имеем права всё это есть, это же чей-то дом.

Но Баки заметил записку на обрывке бумаги, прижатую пустым бокалом к столу, и взял её, чтобы прочесть.

«Знаем, что мы уже пропустили празднование Нового Года из-за задания. Подумал, может быть, вы, парни, захотите исправить это. Мы сами празднуем через несколько домов дальше по улице, если за чем-нибудь вам понадобимся, хотя, уверены, что нет. Не беспокойтесь о дежурстве».

Глаза Стива засияли, его кожа казалась тёплой и почти прозрачной в свете свечей.

– О, боже, – повторил он. – Ты думаешь, они знают…

– Конечно, они на хрен всё знают. У тебя не так уж получается вести себя тихо, приятель, не важно, как ты стараешься, – Баки положил записку на стол, потом схватил Стива за бёдра, прижимаясь к себе всем телом. Поцеловал Стива в щеку, рядом с тем местом, где граничили шлем и кожа. Поцеловал другую щеку. – Но, не похоже, чтобы их это волновало.

Стив выдохнул и отвернулся от Баки.

– Но если они скажут кому-то, или… кто-то случайно услышит от них о…

– Они нам братья. Ближе, чем по крови, – Баки улыбнулся, сам чуть не задыхаясь от благодарности и облегчения, и чёртовой любви к Коммандос, и больше всего к своему капитану. – Я не думаю, что они стали бы всё это делать для нас, если бы это было не так.

– Да. Ты прав, – Стив расслабился в его объятии, и то, как его бёдра снова прижались к Баки, заставило тепло жарко свернуться у того в животе. – Ты подумай, какой стыд будет, если всё это пропадёт.

Баки подавил стон и отступил от Стива с искренним сожалением на лице. 

– С Новым Годом, детка.

Улыбка Стива согрела его лучше любого вина.

– С Новым Годом, Бак.  


***

Они уговорили уже полбутылки вина и две хорошие порции оставленной им еды, прежде, чем ступня Стива зацепила ногу Баки под столом и скользнула вверх по ней от щиколотки и до паха.

Баки застонал, стараясь подавить это, а потом подумал, а нахрена? Они были одни – по настоящему одни, наверно, впервые в своей жизни. Никаких соседей за такими тонкими стенами, что слышен был даже шёпот. Никаких солдат снаружи их палатки, давно привыкших прислушиваться к малейшим подозрительным звукам. Никаких бараков, запруженных людьми коридоров, пьяных толп в пабе.

Никакого мира снаружи. Только их рождественский снежный шар, освещённый свечами, чистый и мягкий.

– Скажи мне, – мягко произнёс Баки, – чего ты хочешь?

Лицо Стива было очень серьёзным; и от этого у Баки по спине пробежала невольная дрожь.

– Я хочу тебя, Бак.

Баки покачал головой.

– Нет, я хочу, чтобы ты сказал, как именно ты меня хочешь, – он сглотнул, ему горло пережимало от эмоций, а сердце рвалось из груди. – Скажи мне, что именно ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?

У Стива дрогнули ресницы. Его ступня, уже зажатая между бёдрами Баки дёрнулась, как если бы мышцы напряглись на минуту. У Баки кровь отхлынула от мозгов вниз от одной мысли, что Стив сейчас может сказать.

– Хочу, чтобы ты взял в рот, – прошептал Стив.

Баки приложил руку к уху.

– Тебе придётся сказать мне об этом громче.

Стив рассмеялся. Носок его сапога прижался к паху Баки, и он содрогнулся, чувствуя, как он касается его оживающего члена.

– Я сказал, что хочу, чтобы ты взял у меня в свой чудесный рот. Взял… – Стив резко вдохнул, – в рот мой член.

– Хммм. Ну, это уже что-то, – Баки закрыл глаза; наслаждаясь ощущением того, как Стив медленно водит своей ногой по кругу. Его бёдра сами собой толкнулись вперёд. – И где ты хочешь, что бы я это сделал?

Стив на минуту задумался, потом покраснел и наклонил голову:

– Я подумал, что, может быть… ну, может быть, мы могли бы, наконец, сделать это в нормальной постели хоть разок.

– Мы? В постели? – Баки усмехнулся. – Стив, детка, какой же ты извращенец.

– Я знаю, это не так, как мы привыкли, но, уверен, мы справимся, – ответил Стив.

Баки поймал обеими руками щиколотку Стива и сжал её. Его член уже подёргивался от нетерпения, и это было всё, что он мог сделать, чтобы не думать о том, как задница Стива сожмёт его и высосет досуха. Боже! Нет, он хотел сделать всё так, как сказал Стив, хотел сделать ему офигенно приятно, так, чтобы он никогда не смог забыть эту ночь. Ведь это могло быть единственной сказкой, выпавшей им за всю жизнь.

Он оттолкнул ногу Стива от своего паха и поднялся, а потом поманил Стива следовать за собой.  
Спальня на втором этаже была очень бедной, но кровать выглядела достаточно чистой, и в ногах у неё лежала стопка одеял. Баки потянулся взять Стива за руку и усадил его на матрас. А потом опустился перед ним на колени.

– Тебе придётся сделать так, чтобы я тебя слышал, – прошептал Баки и потёрся щекой о внутреннюю сторону затянутой в синюю форму ляжки Стива. – Чтобы я слышал, насколько тебе нравится то, что я делаю. И хочу, чтобы ты говорил мне, чего именно тебе хочется. 

Стив провёл ладонью по волосам Баки и прошептал:

– Потерпи. Мне надо сначала снять униформу…

– Нет, – сказал Баки чуть резче, чем собирался. – Я имею в виду, не надо. Если уж я собираюсь отсосать Капитану Америке… – он улыбнулся, глядя на Стива снизу-вверх, – то я собираюсь отсосать Капитану Америке.

Стив застонал, когда Баки расстегнул ему ремень и ширинку.

Головка его члена уже поблёскивала от предэякулянта, и Баки не смог удержаться и слизал его весь. Стив заскулил с закрытым ртом и крепче вцепился Баки в волосы.

– Громче, – сказал Баки, обхватив основание его члена в кулак. – Пожалуйста, детка, хочу слышать тебя.

– Хочу почувствовать твой горячий рот, – сказал Стив. Голос его дрогнул, но прозвучал с откровенным нетерпением. – Боже, твой рот такой приятный, и то, как ты гладишь языком вперёд-назад…

Баки обвёл языком головку Стива, неотрывно глядя на него сквозь тёмные пряди, упавшие со лба. 

– Мм… Так ты хочешь? 

Он прижался языком снизу к члену Стива, сомкнув губы вокруг него, и скользнул вниз до основания. Стив застонал в голос теперь, звук выходил откуда-то глубоко изнутри него, так что у Баки голова закружилась. Его собственный член уже ныл от возбуждения, воспринимая трение ткани при малейшем движении или смене позы, как настоящую пытку.

Но более всего он был опьянён вкусом Стива. Опьянён тем, как бёдра Стива каждый раз приподнимались ему навстречу. Тем, как в ответ на растущее напряжение пульсировала вена под кожей на члене Стива. Тем, как он позволил себе стонать, долго, свободно, сладчайшей музыкой из всего, что Баки когда-либо слышал. 

Стив обхватил одной рукой Баки за затылок, толкая его глубже на себя, а другой сжал в кулаке покрывало.

– Баки… пожалуйста, я хочу…

Баки выпустил его изо рта и убрал руку. 

– Так, чёрт, скажи уже мне!

– Хочу швырнуть тебя вниз лицом и услышать, как ты кричишь.

Баки выдохнул вереницу бессмысленных ругательств, от которых у него самого даже пятки поджались. Но он едва успел заметить это. Стив оттолкнул его от себя, а потом рванул вверх за ворот его синей куртки. Бросил грудью на кровать с такой потрясающе искренней силой, что Баки мог поклясться, что чуть не кончил прямо так, прямо сразу. А потом рванул вниз его брюки, не замечая, как разлетаются оторванные пуговицы, поставил его на четвереньки и развёл ягодицы, толкаясь мокрым от слюны членом прямо ему в дырку…

– Твою ж мать! – закричал Баки, боль пронзила его, когда Стив ворвался в него ещё глубже. Всё растянулось и рвалось внутри, трение жгло, как чёртовым напалмом, и он знал, что завтра будет больно ходить, но ему было плевать, ему было плевать.

Именно этого он хотел.

Грубой силы Стива, прорывающей сквозь пламя, текущее по венам Баки после тюремного лагеря. Он хотел, чтобы это никогда не кончалось, чтобы мрачная сказка исцелила его и снова сделала его цельным. Война или нет, дом или нет, он просто хотел выкрикивать имя Стива, как молитву, балансируя на восхитительной черте между тем, чего он хочет, и тем, что ему нужно.

– Так ты меня хочешь? – прорычал Стив, его член глубоко внутри вдавился в то самое место, которое превращало Баки в месиво. – Чтобы я не сдерживался?

У Баки всё тело пульсировало. Его мышцы сжимались вокруг Стива, каждый рывок внутри по-прежнему яростный и болезненный, собственный член Баки тёрся о матрас. Сам Стив стоял на коленях, толкался в него, и каждое движение сопровождалось сладким стоном, бьющим Баки прямо в голову. Единственное пламя, которое он ощущал сейчас, пылало меж их телами. Единственная тьма была в голосе Стива. Края униформы Стива задевали ягодицы Баки и кожаные перчатки без пальцев касались его собственной кожи.

– Да, блядь, да! – простонал Баки. Это было так классно – стонать в полный голос. Он не кричал так с тех пор, как (не думать об этом, не думать о боли, которую он перенёс на операционном столе) с тех пор, как он сам не знал уже, как давно. Он двигал бёдрами навстречу Стиву, и они боролись за ритм, за контроль, оба побеждая, когда чёрные точки замелькали у Баки перед глазами, а член Стива, кажется, увеличился ещё больше, готовый сорваться.

– Кончи для меня, детка, – Стив скользнул ладонью по талии Баки и сжал его член в пугающе крепком захвате. – Дай мне услышать, как ты кончишь.

И Баки рухнул в оргазм. Он кончал Стиву на руку, на матрас, всё его тело сорвалось с якоря, уносясь куда-то. А потом Стив поднял свою перепачканную семенем ладонь и обхватил ей Баки за горло, и это было так охрененно прекрасно, что Баки едва не задохнулся от счастья, падая в постогразменную муть.

– Тебе это нравится, верно? – Стив склонился над ним, чтобы прорычать эти слова Баки в самое ухо. – Любишь чувствовать, какой я сильный.

– Люблю, когда ты ебёшь меня до беспамятства, – прошептал Баки. Слова вышли хрипло, и рука Стива сжалась ещё крепче.

И тогда Стив стал врубаться в него, накачивая его своим семенем, так, что текло по ногам. Одежда обоих завтра будет в безобразном виде, но Баки мгновенно забыл об этом, когда услышал, как потрясающе Стив рычит сквозь сжатые зубы, когда кончает. И не пытается скрыть это. Не заглушает подушкой или рукой Баки. И это был самый прекрасный звук в мире, и Баки хотел бы слышать его снова и снова, и вообще никогда не слышать ничего больше. Ладонь Стива ещё крепче сжалась у него на горле, и, хотя он и не потерял сознания в этот раз, ощущалось это так же охрененно потрясающе.

Они рухнули на постель, и Стив притянул Баки к себе, лицом к лицу, Баки под ним, а Стив сверху.

– Боже мой, Стив. Охренеть можно, как же сильно я люблю тебя. 

Стив открыл рот и ответил ему таким поцелуем, будто до сих пор безумно желал его, как и прежде. Баки прижал ладони к лицу Стива, к незакрытым так и не снятым шлемом щекам и содрогнулся от удовольствия, не пытаясь скрывать этого.

– С Новым Годом, – сказал Стив и всем телом повалился на него, позволив себе полностью расслабиться. 

Стив заснул почти сразу, а Баки свернулся рядом с ним, покрывая легчайшими поцелуями его щеку. Завтра их снова ждала война, необходимость скрываться и украденные мгновения вместе. Завтра им предстояло перехватить поезд в горах.

Но этой ночью у него было всё, о чём он только и мог мечтать. Этой ночью у него был свой сказочный счастливый конец.


End file.
